An Unlikely Discovery
by UzumakiDovahkiin
Summary: The 10th doctor meets up with an old acquaintance thought long dead. Adventure ensues. Oneshot
**An Unlikely Discovery**

The Tardis was tossing and shaking as it barreled past a very small, very bright and mysteriously cold object.

 _"Brilliant! It's a Cold star, never seen one of those before. Course I've heard of them, but never seen one. Certainly never barreled into one"_ He said to himself.

The doctor frantically dashed about the controls in an attempt to steer clear of the star. As he got closer and closer his actions became more and more frantic.

At the very last second the Tardis veered away from the star, but now it was heading straight for a large red planet, whose color reminded him of Donna's hair. Oh how he missed Donna, and all of the other companions he had been forced to leave behind. The ones he missed most of all were the family he had lost in the time war and his daughter who had died just hours after they had met. As the Tardis crashed, the Doctor was tossed about the cabin, and one of the many doohickeys he left about smashed him in the head and left him unconscious.

The Doctor slowly awakens to a dim purple light. As he becomes more aware of the things happening around him, slowly he makes out an imposing and large figure. The figure has large pointy ears and large purple eyes. The doctor had been captured and placed in a cell. As he began to survey his surroundings, he saw a young blonde woman unconscious in the cell with him. She was slowly waking up and as she did the Doctor was astonished.

 _"It can't be! That's not possible! But it has to be! Jenny?"_

 _"Uhh, where am I?"_

 _"We're in some kind of prison"_

 _"Dad!? I've been looking for you."_

 _"Jane? I thought you were dead."_

 _"I should have been dead, one moment there was nothing, the next I woke up in this big sunlit room. Cline said I exhaled some sort of gas before I woke up."_

 _"Regeneration Energy. But you shouldn't be able to regenerate, you've never had a Tardis."_

 _"A Tardis?"_

 _"It's my Spaceship."_

 _"What's that got to do with my not dying?"_

 _"The Tardis is what gives me the ability to regenerate. Any time I should die, I just change faces."_

 _"I've got it! The terraforming must have combined with the small amount of the regeneration energy you already had in your body from the tissue sample and made you a real Timelady."_

 _"I was always a Timelady!"_ she said indignantly

 _"You were, but you wouldn't have been able to regenerate."_

 _"Well I'm glad I did."_

 _"So am I. Now let's get out of here!"_

 _"Yes lets"_

The Doctor pulls out his sonic screwdriver and starts waving about the door trying to open it. After a few minutes of it not working Jenny pushes on the door, and it opens. It was unlocked the whole time.

 _"Well! They must have forgotten to lock it"_

The two of them walk out of the cell and begin to look for a way out. They walk for a short time before coming across the exit. As the doctor reaches for the door, one of their captors comes around the corner and sees them.

 _"Naara i' lasse gwaith"_

 _"What did he say?"_

 _"He said "burn the leaf people."_ That must be us. Run for it!"

 _"You don't have to tell me twice."_

They wrench open the door and run for it, as the aliens shoot after them. Just as they opened the door they were hit by a wave of hot air.

 _"It's so hot out here"_

 _"It shouldn't be this hot, but we'll worry about that later, keep running!"_

 _"Where should we go?"_

 _"Quick to the huge blue mountain over there!"_ he said pointing to the west

Just as they reached the mountain the aliens seemed to have lost sight of them and were searching the area. As they watched more and more of them flowed out of the structure they had been in, which appeared to be a very large mining ship, which was extracting some red goo from the planet.

 _"What are they pumping out of the planet"_ asked Jenny

 _"I don't know, some kind of red goop"_

 _"I can see that"_

 _"Well let's go look"_

 _"What, now!"_

 _"Yes now"_

 _"We just got out of there"_

 _"Well we have to find out what it is"_

 _"But what if they see us?"_

 _"We'll go in the back"_

 _"Ok, let's go"_

They began walking in the direction of the back of the ship

 _"Be very quiet Jenny"_

 _"I know that dad, I'm a soldier remember"_

 _"I'm trying to forget"_

 _"You're a soldier too"_

 _"Oh not this again, I am not a soldier."_

 _"We'll you sure act like one"_

 _"A soldier's first instinct is to kill, I don't kill."_

 _"You do too kill, I've been traveling the universe for a year now and I've heard quite a bit about your adventures."_

 _"I only kill when it's necessary, and as a last resort."_

 _"A soldier kills as a last resort too"_

 _"Shhh, were getting close"_

 _"Fine" (Whisper)_

The two of them sneak up to a rock formation right next to the back door to the spaceship.

 _"The doors guarded"_ Jenny said _"How are we going to get in?"_

 _"We distract the guard of course"_

The doctor picks up a rock and throws it on the other side of the ship. The guard leaves to see what the noise was.

 _"See we are in, and I didn't need to hurt anyone"_

 _"Look out" POW!_ Jenny knocks the guard out as he rounds the corner. _"Whew that was close, any further and he'd have seen us and called out"_

 _"Fine! Let's go"_

As the two of them get inside, they notice signs pointing toward the pumping area, to Jenny they look like non-sense but the Doctor can read them just fine.

 _"This way, we just need to follow the signs. Oh how I love it when the bad guys make it easy to find things."_

The two of them make it to the pump without being seen, and are just about to investigate when what appears to be the captain of the ship and one of his men enter from the other side.

 _"Quick Hide"_

They can just hear the two aliens speaking. They talk for a short while then the captain leaves.

The second alien reprograms the pump then leaves.

 _"Whew, that was close. What did they say?"_

 _"They said they need to increase the speed of the pump, and there pumping something called Vlognax. Also there called Trafarins."_

 _"We have to stop them"_

 _"Yes we do, I've figured out why it's so hot outside. This Vlognax must have been keeping the core of the planet cool. Now without it there, the planet is heating up. If we don't stop it this whole planet could become one huge volcano."_

The Doctor walks up to the Control panel and pulls out his Sonic Screwdriver. He points it at the panel, turns it on, and the panel short circuits.

 _"That ought to do it, we'd best start running"_

 _"Why?"_

 _"Because this place is going to explode"_

The two run out of the ship as fast as they can and get out just in time to see the pump give one small bang, then the whole ship sink into the ground.

 _"It's getting cooler out here already."_

 _"Of Course it is, did you doubt me?"_

 _"Yeah a little."_

 _"What happened to all those Trafarins?"_

 _"All but the two were out looking for us, and the other two had just joined the search. I made sure before stopping the pump."_

 _"Well, are you ready to go, my spaceships just over that hill over there"_ Jenny pointed to a large blue hill about one hundred feet away.

 _"No let's take mine, and leave your ship for the Trafarins"_

The two of them go searching for the Tardis. A few hours later they stumbled upon it in a small valley, about a mile from the mining site.

 _"Jenny, this is the Tardis."_

 _"I know I've seen it before, bit small for a spaceship isn't it"_

The doctor opens the doors and Jenny walks inside

 _"It's, it's…"_

 _"Bigger on the inside? I know, brilliant isn't it?"_

 _"Yes it is, oh how I've missed you, Father."_

 _"I missed you too, Jenny"_

 _"I never asked. Why did you leave me back on Messaline?"_

 _"I had lost far too many people, I couldn't bear to dwell on losing you too. I'm somewhere over a thousand years old and I've never been much for goodbyes."_

 _"Well I'm here now"_ (Hug)

 _"And I'm Glad. Where would you like to go now?"_

 _"Somewhere exciting"_

 _"Exciting it is! Allons-y!"_ He said as he pulled a large lever.

 _Click, Whew Whew Whew Whew Whew._


End file.
